


Holding Hands

by orpheusheart



Series: October OTP challenge [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart





	Holding Hands

If anyone asked when was the first time Tokiya held Otoya's hand, he'd take a moment to think, then let out a soft exasperated sigh before shaking his head.

"The first time we held hands wouldn't count," he would murmur. "We were in a dire situation and he would have fallen if I hadn't taken his hand."

The redhead on the other hand, would beam his brightest grin, cheeks dusted pink when asked the same thing.

"Tokiya's my hero!" he would exclaim. "He was so brave, yanno? I still feel giddy just thinking about it. Oh, but don't tell Tokiya that, he'd surely deny everything."


End file.
